Just for a Chocolate
by Green Rupee
Summary: Valentine's Special! Kyouka had always hated Valentine's Day. And there she was, hiding behind the wall eavesdropping a near conversation at U. A's hall as she held a small gift box close to her chest. Follow Jirou's in the most difficult mission she's had: Managing to give a chocolate box to her secret crush.


**A/N: Hello people! I'm back for a Valentine's special for another crack (but cute!) OTP I have! I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry if it's OOC…**

Jirou never liked Valentine's Day.

Those girl talks about their crushes, chocolate preparations and that strange love-dovely atmosphere that filled the air during February really had made her sick for years.

And there she was, hiding behind the wall eavesdropping a near conversation at U. A's hall as she held a small gift box close to her chest. The girl thought to herself once again why she had decided to make chocolate this year, especially since it was for someone like-!

"Get out of my way." His rude voice was caught by her earphone jacks from a proper distance, it was the 3th girl that had been rejected by no other than the official Jerk of 1-A class, Katsuki Bakugou. Kyouka cursed herself one more time before hiding the small box in her bag, walking out of her hiding spot to her classroom, losing hope as every minute passed.

As Jirou sat on her desk, she regretted once again the decision she had made 3 days ago…

" _Hey, Sato." The girl had approached his classmate at the dorms, making sure with her quirk that nobody else was listening._

 _His classmate smiled greeted her a bit surprised by her, sure they were classmates but… they didn't have had much of a conversation before. "Oh Jirou-san, do you need anything?"_

 _The girl's instant response was a light blush growing on her cheeks "W-Well, you really like making sweets, right?" she quickly looked down on the floor. God, she never thought this would eventually happen to her. "I-I was wondering if you could help me make some…. chocolate."_

 _As soon as her words blurted out, Sato understood the situation and smiled warmly at her "Sure, are you giving it to someone Jirou-san?" he asked as he walked into his bedroom where he had all the instruments to make the perfect chocolate. The girl's blush increased as she just nodded in response, bringing her jacks together as a shy gesture typical of her._

 _Sato led her inside his room and began preparing everything in his small kitchen. "Who are you giving it to, Jirou-san?" he asked as he took out some ingredients form the fridge, at least he had everything to make a decent Valentine's chocolate. "I'm sorry, but… It's a secret." she answered in a mutter. Sato understood that it was a delicate matter for her and decided to change the topic "I see… then I suppose it's time to start with this, I'll help you make the most gorgeous chocolate your Valentine's will ever taste!"_

The girl sighed once again and rested her head on her hands, no one actually knew she had a crush for Mr. asshole, not even herself until a few weeks ago. Jirou had thought it was some sort of admiration towards him since the sports festival, but… as the time passed she slowly noticed it was something else. She would feel her heartbeat go faster whenever he gazed at her (or at her direction), when he asked her what time was it at class since they sat side by side, oh! And there was that time they sat together on the bus and he actually fell asleep, she was too nervous to take a nap.

Of course, the girl had tired her best to approach him into a conversation but failed miserably every time. Once she tried to ask him for help in a particular math problem but Momo had heard her first and volunteered to help her study. There was also that other time when the two of them were chosen to be in the same team for one of their Hero's classes….it didn't go well either.

She was growing desperate and decided to end all this emotional rollercoaster during Valentine's day by giving him some chocolate, getting officially rejected and move on.

But God, giving some chocolate was harder than she had thought.

Since no one knew about her situation, Jirou needed to find a moment to be alone with him to give him the chocolate. She had first tried in the morning before leaving the 1-A class dorm, but Bakugou had left to school followed by Kirishima and Kaminari. Her next move consisted on leaving it in his shoe locker at the entrance of school, but a bunch of girls had already done that, and his locker was full of small presents which he ignored and even dropped to the floor as he went to class.

Throughout the day, Kyouka had witnessed numerous girls trying to approach the blond, only to get rejected by rude words or getting ignored, making her feel more discouraged as time passed.

The bell rang to announce the end of the day and Jirou's eyes widened in worry. She just had the walk from school back to the dorm to give Bakugou the present, maybe if she-

"Oi Bakugou, let's go to the game center today!" Jirou's plan was interrupted by Kirishima's loud voice, who was already packing his things to leave the classroom, Kaminari heard the conversation and decided to tag along as well…now she was ruined.

Jirou's fists clenched in impotence and looked down at her desk, she had failed in her Valentine's mission, oh she hated this day so much. She felt her eyes getting watery and decided to leave as soon as she could before someone would notice her. The girl quickly packed her things into her bag and rushed to the exit.

 _BAAM!_

Kyouka felt her body fall down as she crashed against Todoroki's back while she tried to rush out. Her bag had fell down with her as well, the contents scattering on the floor. Todoroki, who had been also the victim of this accident reached his hand out to her to help her stand up "Are you alright?" he asked calmly "You should watch out- "

"Oi Jirou, what's this?" Kirishima asked as he helped to pick up her things, looking at the small box she had dropped. Kaminari soon grabbed the present and grinned in surprise "I didn't know you were that kind of girl Jirou!" he teased her as he held the box close to his chest "I thought you hated Valentine's Day, but you even made some chocolate." He said out loud, making the few students who were still in the classroom to join the conversation.

"Is that true Kyouka-chan?" Both Ochako and Tsuyu asked at the same time.

Momo's eyes sparkled in excitement "Why didn't you tell me Kyouka-chan? I could have helped you!"

Kyouka stepped back a bit, feeling panic as everyone started asking questions, her cheeks growing red . "Did you make it?" Hakagure asked in excitement, "Who is it for?" Mina's voice was heard at the back. Jirou's heart pounded faster as everyone asked questions, her earphones getting confused by hearing so much noise at the same time.

"-or Todoroki? Maybe it could be for me!" Kaminari cried in excitement as he held the small box in victory. "No one would ever give you chocolate" Mina teased as she took away the chocolate from him "I bet it is for-!"

"It's Bakugou." Jirou finally yelled in desperation, taking away the box from Mina's hands as she glared furiously at all of his classmates, holding the present close to her as she stepped back. Everyone stared at her wide in shock at her revelation, making her feel not just pretty awkward but also dumb for yelling it out loud without thinking.

She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the classroom before anyone would embarrassed her more (if that was even possible!). As she exited the school, Kyouka wondered where would she go now. There was no way she'd return to her room at the dorm, her friends would fire her with tons of questions and the boys would tease her to no end. And Bakugou…. She didn't even want to think about her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone who started ringing, it took it out to reveal who was calling her: It was Momo. Kyouka knew it was wrong not to answer since she was her friend but… she needed to be alone right now. The short haired girl turned off her mobile phone and continued her walk, with no particular destination.

After a while, Jirou stopped by a small park and decided to sit on a bench to rest for a bit. It was getting late and she hadn't gone back to the dorm yet. She looked down at her turned-off cellphone for an instant, maybe she should call Momo to tell her she was fine, everyone must be worried. Sooner or later she would have to go back, see everyone, answer awkward questions, and see Bakugou. She took out the present from her bag one more time and stared at it for a while. 'Maybe I should throw it out.' She thought with a displeased sigh, after all, it all we began with that chocolate. Jirou stood up and approached the nearest garbage can to get rid of her creation-

"Stop it you long ears!" a loud yell was heard that made her stop her actions, she recognized that voice… she turned around and saw no other than Bakugou walking to her direction. Jirou felt her heart racing and her cheeks getting warm as the boy approached her not believing that this was happening "B-Bakugou? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. Did he follow her? Or was it a coincidence? This is what she wanted, right? To be alone with him.

"I'm getting my present, you dumbass." He said a bit annoyed as he pointed out the small gift box, making her blush instantly. "S-So you heard everything?" she asked in embarrassment, making the explosion boy sigh in annoyance "Of course I did, everything was making a fuss about it." He complained as he took the box from her hands.

Jirou contained her breath as he unwrapped the red ribbon and opened the box, revealing a perfectly music note-shaped chocolate that laid inside. Bakugou looked at it for an instant before taking a bite, letting it melt inside his mouth "It's not as bad as I thought." He muttered under his breath. Jirou blushed at the comment and looked down in embarrassment "You don't need to pretend to be nice." She answered back, she had seen those rejected girls, he had been rude with everyone… was he feeling sorry for her?

"Tch, I don't need to pretend anything idiot."

"Then why are you doing this?!" she suddenly cut him off, giving him a strong glance "I saw you throwing out all those chocolates and being rude to everyone, then why are you suddenly-!" His lips crashed against

Hers to shut her up. Kyouka never thought his lips would feel so warm and soft, her eyes were widened in shock after that surprise.

After a while, Bakugou finally leaned back a bit to look into the girl's eyes. Her expression had change from anger into confusion, she needed an explanation "Because they are not you." He finally answered as he leaned back from her to give her some space, making the girl blush furiously at the confession. Bakugou held her hand and walked with her back to the dorm "Let's just keep it a secret…I don't want to make a fucking fuss again." Kyouka looked down at their hands linked together. Where they now dating? Was it a secret? Or was it just a dream?

Well, she had a lot of time to find out. After all, Valentine's Day wasn't as bad as she had thought.

 **And…. That was it! I hope you all liked it and love this weird ship as much as I do! Once again sorry if it was OOC but I tried my best to make it cute and fluffie and all that…**

 **Have a great Valentine's day everyone :3 and thanks for your reviews!**


End file.
